The Lion King 2 Danny's Pride
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: The sequel to The Lion King Danny Phantom Version is now up! Danny and Sam are married and now have a little daughter named Danielle, but she doesn't have any ghost powers...or so they think. DaniXOC David
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't put this up yet I had to get the right ideas. Okay so only a few ghosts other than Clockwork and Frostbite were allowed to stay in the Pride Lands. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

It's nighttime and all the people surrounding Pride Rock slowly come out of their houses. _Night. And the spirit of life_

_Calling Oh, oh, iyo_

_Mamela [Listen]_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Oh, mamela [Listen]_

_Oh, oh, iyo_.

The sun begins to rise and the people see Mr. Lancer on top of Pride Rock. Mr. Lancer looks up and sees Jack in the clouds. _Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]_

Mr. Lancer turns and sees Danny and Sam walking up. He hugs them and looks at the little baby girl with black hair and light blue eyes wrapped in a black blanket in Sam's arms. He grabs the baby and holds her up for all the people to see. The people cheer and start to bow at the new princess.

Danny smiles and closes his eyes as wind blows around him. Sam does the same then they look at the sky and see Jack in the clouds and smile then turn back to Mr. Lancer. _He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

Mr. Lancer holds the baby and puts the mark of a princess on her forehead and hand her to her parents.

Clockwork and Frostbite stand there and smile, "That's so sweet," Clockwork says.

Frostbite nods, "You think we'll be able to help with training?"

"Of course!" Clockwork said, "I mean look how we did with Danny."

"Uh, guys," Danny said, "I hate to burst your bubble but…"

"Danielle isn't half ghost," Sam said.

"What!" Clockwork and Frostbite say then faint.

Five years later…

Danielle "Dani" runs out of her house wearing a black shirt and light blue pants and black and light blue shoes, "Wow," Dani said and went to go play.

"Whoa," Danny said and grabbed his daughter, "Where do you think you're going?"

Dani laughed, "Daddy," Dani said, "Let go."

Danny laughed and did so, "I just want you to be careful," Danny said.

Dani wasn't listening she got distracted by a butterfly, "Dani, are you listening?"

"You've told me this a million times," Dani said, "I know the drill."

Sam came out, "Mind your father Dani," Sam said.

"Yes mom," Dani said.

"And stay out of The Outlands," Danny said.

"Nothing, but murdering ghosts and humans out there," Jazz said coming in on her board with her husband, Tucker.

"Yeah," Tucker said, "No need to go there."

"Jazz and Tucker are right Dani," Danny said, "You can't turn your back on them."

"Why?" Dani asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Danny said.

"Dad," Dani said and hugged her dad and ran off.

"Stay on the path I've mark for you!" Danny yelled.

Sam laughed, "Danny who does she remind you of?" Sam asked her husband.

"Uh…who?" Danny asked.

"She's just like you were when you were young," Sam said.

"Exactly, do you remember how much trouble we got in?" Danny said.

Sam pushed Danny down and laid on him, "You mean the trouble _you_ put us in," Sam said.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam, "She'll be fine," Sam said getting off of Danny and into the house.

Danny waited until Sam was in the house, "Hey Clockwork, Frostbite, come here," Danny said to his two ghost friends.

"Yeah Danny?" Frostbite asked.

"I want you to watch Dani. You know she's bound to run off and I don't feel safe knowing that some ghosts could sneak out of The Outlands and Dani doesn't have any ghost powers," Danny said, "Danger could be anywhere."

Danny went inside and Clockwork and Frostbite followed Dani.

With Dani…

Dani was running chasing after a butterfly laughing. She got down low when the butterfly landed on a rock, but missed it when she tried to grab it. Suddenly, she spotted The Outlands, "Cool," Dani said and stood on the rock.

Suddenly, Dani heard something and turned around and screamed causing Clockwork and Frostbite to scream too. Dani fell into a stream, "Don't worry Dani! Uncle Frostbite's coming!" Frostbite said and jumped into the stream.

"No!" Clockwork yelled then turned to no one, "Gee Danny, the good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped an ice beast on her, is that a problem?"

"Dani?" Frostbite said.

"Frostbite!" Clockwork yelled, "Let me define BABY-SITTING!"

Frostbite moved and Dani came up gasping for air and glared at Frostbite, "Sorry," Frostbite said, "Now Dani as the princess of the Pride Lands you should know better than to go off all alone. You could've been hurt."

"Hurt!" Clockwork said panicked, "You're not hurt are you? Danny will kill us if anything happened to you."

"Would you just listen to me!" Dani yelled.

"Sorry I wasn't listening," Clockwork said, "Did you say something princess?"

"I'm not just a princess!" Dani yelled, "That's only half of who I am."

"What's the other half?" Frostbite asked.

"Uh, um," Dani thought for a minute.

"Well while you're trying to figure it out," Clockwork said, "We're going to get something to eat."

Frostbite lifted up a log, "Aw, nothing but crunchy ones," Frostbite said, "I want the slimy ones."

"But crunchy is better," Clockwork said and ate one.

"Slimy," Frostbite said.

"Crunchy," Clockwork said.

Dani watched at her two ghost 'uncles' fought. She used this distraction to sneak into The Outlands.

**A/N Okay I'm going to end it there. Please tell me how I did and if you liked it or not. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the late update I wanted to finish my two other stories. I had a hard time finding a DP character for Zira, so I made an OC, Selena. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

Dani entered The Outlands, "Wow," Dani said before tripping and rolling down a hill and ran into someone, "Oof."

Dani looked at saw she ran into a boy with brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue pants with red and blue shoes. The boy growled making Dani back away in fear, "What are you doing here Pride Lander?" the boy asked a red and blue ring washing over him turning his hair white with red and blue highlights in it and his eyes green. He now wore a red shirt with long blue sleeves and red pants and red and blue shoes.

"You're a Halfa?" Dani asked with fear.

"Yes," the boy said coming closer to Dani.

Dani moved away from the boy, but he just moved towards her again and she moved away again, "What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"My dad says to never turn your back on an Outsider," Dani said.

"You always do what daddy tells you?" the boy teased.

"No!" Dani yelled.

"Bet you do!" the yelled and went towards a river, "As an Outsider I have to take care of myself."

"Really?" Dani said following him.

Neither one of them noticed the river was full of alligators, "Cool," Dani said.

The boy's face went from proud to scared in two seconds flat and started to scream. Dani turned around and saw the alligators coming and screamed as well, "Run!" Dani yelled and pushed the boy and ran. The boy flew and grabbed Dani and put her on a tree, "Hey!" Dani yelled.

"I'll distract them," the boy yelled, "Run!"

The boy led the alligators away from Dani, but the boy turned back human and fell in the water. Dani gasped and the boy came up for air then screamed as an alligator was close enough to eat him. The boy tried to get away, but ran into a tree in the water and was too scared to go into his ghost form. Suddenly, the alligator's mouth was frozen shut, "Come on let's move it," Dani said, who now had white hair and green eyes and wore a black and white outfit and white shoes.

Dani grabbed the boy and flew up to a cliff just as she turned human. They tumbled and rolled on the cliff. When they stopped they looked down and saw that the alligators couldn't get up there, "I did it," Dani whispered, "I did it!"

Dani stuck out her tongue at them and went back on the cliff with the boy not far behind, "You're a Halfa too?" the boy asked.

Dani looked down, "Yeah," Dani said, "Don't tell my parents! I get enough of the 'princess treatment'."

The boy nodded and smiled slightly. Unknown to them Selena, the boy's mom, had seen everything and wasn't happy about. Dani looked at the boy, "You know that was really brave, saving me and all," Dani said.

"Really?" the boy said, "Thanks. I'm David by the way."

"I'm Danielle, but call me Dani," Dani said.

Selena growled when she heard Dani's name. Dani and David smiled at each other and laughed when Danny stepped in front of Dani in his ghost form. David gulped and Selena stepped in front of David (Selena is fully human), "Selena," Danny growled.

"Danny," Selena growled back.

Suddenly, and army of people, Sam, Clockwork, Frostbite, and some of the ghost allowed to stay, Dora, and Pandora arrived, "Sam," Selena said.

"Selena," Sam said with venom.

"Clockwork," Clockwork said pointing to himself, "Frostbite, Dora, Pandora. Great now that we all know each other…GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LAND!"

"Your Pride Land!" Selena yelled making Clockwork hide behind Frostbite, "These lands belong to Vlad."

"I banished you," Danny said floating protectively in front of Dani, "Now you and your kid get out!"

Selena growled at looked at Dani. Danny saw this picked Dani up, "I said leave," Danny said.

"I bet you don't know the secret your daughter is holding," Selena said.

Danny glared at Selena and Dani gasped, "Take your kid and get out!" Danny yelled.

"Fine," Selena said and picked David up, "But know this, I know what your daughter holds and I will use it to my advantage."

"OUT!" Danny yelled.

Selena and David walked away and Danny, Sam, Dani, and the others turned the other way a left. Dani waved bye to David and David did the same.

**A/N I'm going to end it there and put two songs in the next chapter. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry! I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating my dad grounded me yesterday and wouldn't even let me write this chapter so I'll try to put two chapters up. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

The people returned to Pride Rock, but Danny stopped with Dani, "Danny?" Sam asked confused.

"Go on Sam," Danny said, "I need to talk to Dani."

Dani winced in her father's arms and moaned. Sam nodded and continued home. Danny floated over to a rock and set Dani down. Dani smiled sheepishly at her father and he just looked at sternly. Dani looked down, "Dani, what on Earth did you think you were doing?" Danny asked.

Dani shrugged, "I don't know," Dani said.

Danny sighed and turned human, "Dani, do I have to tell you what you'll become when I'm gone?"

"No," Dani said, "But what if I don't want to be a princess?"

Danny sighed, "Then that's like saying you don't want to be alive," Danny said.

Dani was quiet and looked down sadly. Danny smiled and made the rock intangible causing Dani to fall off. Dani looked up at Danny who smiled at Dani. Dani smiled at hugged her dad, "_**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand,**_" Danny sang, "_**And the only thing we know**_

_**Is things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see every day**_

_**That we'll never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone **_

_**We will stand by your side**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one,**_" Danny transformed and grabbed Dani and flew over Africa.

Danny set Dani down, "_**If there's so much I must be**_

_**Can I still just be me**_

_**The way I am?**_

_**Can I trust in my own heart**_

_**Or am I just one part**_

_**Of some big plan?**_," Dani sang.

Danny placed his hands on Dani's shoulders and smiled, "_**Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one,**_" Danny sang and picked Dani up and flew towards Pride Rock.

Danny set Dani down on Pride Rock, "_**We are one, you and I**_

_**We are like the earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one,**_" Danny finished.

Dani still looked sad so Danny kissed her on her forehead, "You'll understand one day," Danny said and flew towards their house.

Dani sat on Pride Rock and sighed, _'Never going to tell them what I am,' _Dani thought, _'I'll just train myself.'_

In The Outlands…

A human with long black hair, tan skin, brown eyes and she wore a pink shirt with blue pants and white shoes. Suddenly, a geeky ghost came up to her, "What are you doing Paulina?" the ghost asked.

Paulina glared at him, "I'm looking for food Poindexter," Paulina said, "Where's David? You're supposed to be watching him."

"He went invisible on me and ran off," Poindexter said.

Paulina rolled her eyes, "Loser," Paulina said.

Suddenly, Selena come up making Paulina and Poindexter move out of her way in fear, "H-hi Aunt Selena," Paulina said.

Selena growled and set David down, "What did you think you were doing!" Selena yelled at David.

"I-I-I-I-" David stuttered.

"Nothing!" Selena yelled, "You ran away from Poindexter and actually help Danny's daughter. What were you planning on doing?"

"I- well she didn't seem that bad," David forced out.

"Ha!" Selena said, "Did you think you could get close to Danny by befriending his daughter? What an idea!" Selena thought about what she said and her face brighten, "What an idea!"

David stumbled back in fear, "Brilliant boy, just brilliant!" Selena said.

"What'd he do?" Poindexter asked.

Selena glared at Poindexter, "Why are you even here?" Selena asked and picked David up and took him into their house.

"Aw…" Poindexter said and followed Paulina into the house.

Selena placed David in his bed, "I can see it now," Selena said, "Our glorious return to power and we use the princess's power against her."

"But-" David tried.

"_**Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted,**_" Selena said then started to sing, "_**Sleep, my little David**_

_**Let your dreams take wing**_

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be a king.**_"

Selena left and Paulina and Poindexter followed, "_**I've been exiled, persucuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**When I think of what that brute did**_

_**I get a little tense,**_" Selena sang, "_**But I dream a dream so pretty**_

_**That I don't feel so depressed**_

_**'Cause it soothes my inner hunter**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Danny's dying gasp**_

_**His daughter squealing in my grasp**_

_**Sam's mournful cry**_

_**That's my lullaby.**_"

Selena walked out and the people and ghosts followed their leader, "_**Now the past I've tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is I knows it's petty**_

_**But I hate to let them live,**_" Selena sang.

"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Danny up a tree," Poindexter said.

"_**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me,**_" Selena sang, "_**The melody of angry yells**_

_**A counterpoint of painful howls**_

_**A symphony of death, oh my!**_

_**That's my lullaby.**_"

Selena, Paulina, and Poindexter went back in the house and entered David's room, "_**Vlad is gone... but Selena's still around**_

_**To love this little lad**_

_**Till he learns to be a killer**_

_**With a lust for being bad!**_" Selena sang.

"_**Sleep, ya little Pest!**_

_**Uh- I mean, precious little thing!**_" Poindexter sang.

Paulina slapped him in the back of the head then turned to David, "_**One day when you're big and strong-**_"

"_**You will be a king!**_" Selena said bursting out the door, "_**The pounding of the drums of war**_

_**The thrill of David's mighty yell.**_"

"_**The joy of vengeance!**_" Poindexter sang.

"_**Testify!**_" Paulina yelled, "_**I can hear the cheering.**_"

"_**David, What a guy**_," Poindexter said with sarcasm dripping.

"_**Payback time is nearing**_

_**And then our flag will fly**_

_**Against a blood-red sky**_

_**That's my lullaby!**_" everyone sang in unison.

**A/N So does this make up for yesterday? Please say it does. I feel horrible! Please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey sorry I got two stories going so I couldn't put two chapters up, but I'll try tomorrow to put two up. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

Mr. Lancer was on the inside of his house with the window open and the wind blowing around him. He was painting two pictures on his wall, "Dani grows more beautiful every day," Mr. Lancer said, "Even without ghost powers she is tough like her father," Mr. Lancer said coloring a girl figure, "But this boy David. Selena feels his heart with lies and hate. Things are not going well Jack."

Suddenly, the wind blew around some of the fruit he had, "You have a plan?" Mr. Lancer asks.

A piece of fruit fell and cracked open. Mr. Lancer was confused and picked up the fruit and turned to his pictures, then it dogged on him, "Dani…and David…together? This is your plan?" Mr. Lancer said quietly, "Are you crazy! Oh Jack you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds!"

The wind blew hard around him, "Okay, okay, okay, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Mr. Lancer yelled making the wind stop, "Do whatever you want. I just hope you know what you're doing!"

Years Later… (Danny and David are about 18) In the Outlands…

"Nice," Selena said circling around David who had grown in both height and skill, "Very nice. Now what is your destiny?"

"Avenge Vlad," David said in monotone, almost like his been hypnotized , "Take back the Pride Lands."

"Good," Selena said, "Now what have I taught you?

"Danny is the enemy," David said with the same monotone.

"And what must you do?" Selena said excited.

"I must fully kill him," David said.

Everyone in the Outlands cheered as David just stood there unmoving.

In the Pride Lands…

Danny waited outside his house in human form nervously. It was today that Dani would have to go on patrol for any ghosts or outsiders walking the Pride Lands and he was nervous because he didn't feel comfortable letting Dani take on some of the outsiders without ghost powers. Suddenly, Sam came out with Jazz and Danny gulped. Everyone from the tribes was here to watch Dani set off, but no help was allowed.

Dani came out of her house her hair pulled back into a ponytail and held by a black band and she wore a black and light blue patrol outfit. Dani went up to her parents and Jazz. She hugged her mom and Jazz then turned to her dad, "Remember the rules dad," Dani said.

Danny sighed, "I know," Danny said and hugged his daughter, "Just be careful please."

"I will be," Dani said and ran off.

Danny still felt uneasy, "Come on Danny," Sam said pulling her husband, "In the house."

Meanwhile, on the border of the Pride Lands and the Outlands Paulina and Poindexter stood there with sticks lit on fire, "Ready?" Paulina asked.

"Let's go," Poindexter said.

The two outsiders placed the sticks in the Pride Lands setting the grass on fire, "Let's go!" Paulina said running.

With Dani…

Dani took a deep breath, "So far so good," Dani said, "I just hope that Selena has forgot after all these years."

Suddenly, animals came running towards her. Dani looked behind her and gasped a fire had started in the Pride Lands! She had to get away and warn the tribes and to get out alive. Dani ran completely forgetting about her ice powers.

Somewhere above the fire Selena and David stood there, "The plan is in motion," Selena said, "GO!"

David transformed and flew over the fire.

In the tribes…

Jazz had been watching Danny pace for a while now, "Danny I'm sure she's fine," Jazz said, "What could happen?"

As Danny was pacing he spotted smoke from where Dani should be in her patrol, "No…" Danny said, "Dani!" Danny yelled and transformed, "Oh, my!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz fly ahead," Danny said, "I need to put the fire out."

Jazz nodded and got on her board and flew away.

With Dani…

Dani was running as fast as she could trying to get away from the fire, but was soon surrounded by it. Dani started to cough hard, but soon spotted on rock high enough away from the fire. Dani made a run for the rock, but the path to it was soon cut off by fire. Dani continued to cough then remembered something. She transformed into her ghost form and flew up to the rock, but was coughing so hard that when she reached the top she passed out and turned human.

David flew up and landed next to Dani. He checked her pulse and found her still alive. He picked her up bridal style and flew away just as the fire was engulfing the rock. He flew towards the Pride Lands, but was soon thrown into a river by a flying tree. David came up for air and found the unconscious Dani going under. He quickly went under and grabbed her and flew out just as Jazz flew by. Jazz gasped, "I've got to tell Danny," Jazz said and flew off.

David pulled Dani to shore and found the fire gone. David turned human just as Dani was waking up, "What?" Dani said, "Where am I?"

"You're safe," David said.

"What?" Dani looked at David and glared at him, "Who do you think you are!"

David scoffed, "I think I'm the guy who just saved your life."

"I had everything under control," Dani said.

"Not from where I'm standing," David said smirking.

"Then move," Dani said walking away from David.

David moved in front of Dani, but Dani just walked away again and David did the same thing, "What are you doing?" David asked with a confused look on.

Realization dogged on Dani, "David?" Dani asked hopeful.

David smiled and nodded slightly, "Dani!" Danny yelled and flew down in front of her and growled at David.

"Dani!" Sam yelled and hugged her daughter.

"Dad leave him alone," Dani said.

Danny looked at Dani, "No more patrolling for you," Danny said.

"What!" Dani said, "But I was doing just fine even before David-"

"David!" Danny yelled turning to David ecto blasts in casing his hands.

David transformed fire in casing his hands, "Hey!" Mr. Lancer yelled catching everyone's attention, "You! How dare you save the king's daughter!"

"You saved her?" Danny asked, "Why?"

"I humbly asked to join your tribe-"

"No!" Danny said, "I banished you as well as the other outsiders."

"I've left the outsiders," David lied, "I live nowhere. Judge me now, or am I to be accused for a crime I didn't comment?"

Danny dropped his hands and growled softly, "Danny," Sam said, "He saved Dani's life."

"Yes," Jazz said flying up, "It appears we are in his debt and the law does say that all debts be paid, but in this case you may want to make an exception."

Danny looked at David who turned human showing Danny that he means no harm, "My father's law will stay," Danny said, "I reserve judgment, for now. We'll see who you really are."

David looked at Sam and Dani who smiled. Everyone went back to Pride Rock no one noticing David smirking.

**A/N So how was that? Please tell me it was good, because it seemed rather long to me. R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey okay not really sure how this is going to go but I'll see how it'll turn out. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

Dani was walking up Pride Rock towards her house when she saw David lying on the ground. She sighed and went up to him, "Hey," Dani said.

David turned, "Hey."

"Look I'm sorry about my dad he still has a grudge against Vlad," Dani said, "And thanks for saving me."

David smirked, "No problem," David said, "But why didn't you just, you know go ghost."

Dani looked around to make sure no one was around, "Because," Dani said, "I don't like to use my powers when I don't need to."

David gave Dani a look, "And being surrounded by smoke and fire didn't register as danger to you?"

Dani blushed slightly, "You can't control your powers can you?" David said smirking.

"I can too!" Dani yelled.

"Dani!" Danny yelled from the house.

"Coming!" Dani yelled then turned to David, "I'll prove it. Meet me in the clearing farthest away from the tribes and I'll show you."

"Sure," David said.

Dani turned and walked into her house, "Well that was stupid," Poindexter said, "He let her go."

"Oh stop," Selena said, "He has to get close to Dani, not kill her, that's reserved for Danny."

"Oh…" Poindexter said and walked away with Selena.

Danny tossed and turned in his bed. Sam opened her eyes, "Danny?" Sam said mostly to herself.

Sam turned to her husband and he continued to toss and turn. Sam began to shack him, "Danny," Sam said, "Danny wake up."

Danny jolted away and looked at Sam, "I don't trust him," Danny said.

Sam rubbed Danny in a calming way, "Just give him a chance Danny," Sam said, "Maybe Dani can show him the right way."

Danny was quiet then sighed, "Okay," Danny said.

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek and they went back to bed.

The next morning…

Danny walked out of his house and stretched. He slowly went down to the river and splashed some water on his face. Meanwhile, David was a few feet away glaring at Danny, but before he could even think about doing something Dani showed up in front of him, "Morning," Dani said, "Ready to go?"

David glanced at Danny before nodded, "Yeah let's go," David said and followed Dani.

David watched as Dani closed her eyes and let the rings wash over her. She smiled, "See?" Dani said.

David sighed, "3, 2, 1," David counted.

Dani turned back human, "Aw man!" Dani said.

"Your letting your mind wonder after you transform," David said, "You need to stay focused, or at least remember you're in your ghost form."

"Oh…" Dani said.

David transformed, "See?" David said, "I'm in my ghost form for more than two seconds."

Dani glared at David, "Ha ha," Dani said.

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. They turned and saw, "Clockwork!" Dani yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Hey Dani…David," Clockwork said nervously, "Dani for once we're not following you. This just happens to be the best place to find bugs."

They saw worms coming from the ground, but birds surrounding them, "But you have to get rid of a few pests."

David turned human and looked confused at Clockwork and Frostbite. Dani laughed as Frostbite tried to chase the birds away, "Clockwork this isn't working," Frostbite said.

Clockwork sighed, "I know!" Clockwork said.

"Hey!" Frostbite said, "Can you two help us?"

"Huh?" David said confused.

Dani laughed, "Like this," Dani said pulling out a smoke bomb and throwing it at the birds causing them to fly away, "Try it," Dani said handing a few to David.

David looked at them then at Dani then threw them and laughed as the birds flew away, "That's it!" Clockwork said and he and Frostbite, David, and Dani chased after them.

"What's the point of this training?" David yelled as they ran.

Dani laughed, "Training? This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" David asked confused.

"Kid you need to get out more often," Clockwork said as he floated by and laughed, "Whaoooo!"

"Uh…" David said as he ran with Dani.

Dani continued to laugh, which made David laugh too, "Whaooooooo!" David yelled for the first time in his life.

Suddenly, the four of them stopped when they came to a heard of rhinos, "Uh oh," Dani said.

The rhinos looked at them mad. They four of them screamed and ran in the opposite direction with the rhinos chasing them. They ran until they found an opening in a mountain and all fit in there. The rhinos ran be them and they burst out laughing, "What a blast!" David yelled laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Frostbite said, "Excitement can do that to me."

They all burst out laughing again, "You're okay kid," Clockwork said.

"Uh, thanks, I think," David said.

They all tried to get out of the opening, "Excuse me," Clockwork said, "Okay move."

Dani and David were now close together and Frostbite pushed them closer as he was trying to get out causing them too blush, "Uh, sorry," Dani said and got out of the opening followed by David.

"No problem," David said.

"Hey!" Clockwork yelled, "You two coming or what!"

David and Dani laughed and followed the two ghosts.

That Night…

Dani and David were laughing as they looked as they cloud shapes in the night sky, "You know," Dani said, "Dad and I use to do this all the time. He said that the great kings of the past are up there."

"Would Vlad be up there?" David asked.

Dani looked at David. David slowly sat up followed by Dani, "He wasn't my dad you know," David said, "But somehow he's still apart of me."

"I don't think he is," Dani said.

David looked at Dani, "Dad said that there was an evil in Vlad that he couldn't control," Dani said, "But I can't see that in you."

"But what if there is?" David asked.

Dani hugged David, "There isn't," Dani said softly.

David hugged Dani back. But unknown to the two teens Danny was watching them, "I'm so confused," Danny said (**A/N Shocker! Danny's confused! Lol)**, "Sam says one thing, and she may be right."

Danny looked down at Dani and David. Danny sighed, "Maybe Sam was right," Danny said, "Maybe Dani can change him."

Danny headed for home a lot on his mind.

With Dani and David…

David pulled away from Dani, "David?" Dani asked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," David lied, "It just…never mind. I got to go."

"David," Dani said making David turn around.

David quickly looked away not able to look in her eyes, "And where are you going?" Mr. Lancer asked appearing out of the tall grass.

"Uh, nowhere I guess," David said.

"Ha!" Mr. Lancer said, "That's what you think," Mr. Lancer said and went under the grass.

"What?" David said confused, "Who was that?"

"Uh," Dani said coming up, "Friend of the family."

(**A/N Not going to do Upendi because I can't see Mr. Lancer singing it…or singing period.)**

"Where'd he-" David was soon pushed into Dani, "Whoa."

Dani and David both fell on the ground, "Okay he's nuts," David said.

Dani laughed, "I've been saying that for years."

Suddenly, they both looked into each other's light blue eyes, "Um…" Dani said nervously.

"Yeah," David said, "Maybe I should-mmm" David was pushed into Dani causing their lips to meet.

They were both tense at first, but soon relaxed into each other and closed their eyes, "Are you happy Jack?" Mr. Lancer asked causing the wind to blow around him softly, "Good."

David and Dani walked back to Dani's house holding hands, "Night," Dani said and kissed David's cheek and entered her house.

"Night," David said and went to where he slept last night.

Danny just happened to be floating when the scene happened. Danny argued with himself for a few seconds before flying down. David turned to Danny in shock, "What'd I do now?" David asked.

Danny sighed and turned human, "I-It's kind of cold out tonight," Danny said, "Why don't you stay in our house tonight?"

David was shocked at first and had a quick argument with himself before nodding. Meanwhile, Paulina was watching David, "Go on," Paulina said, "Get him."

Paulina was shocked when David just followed Danny into the house, "Go on David get him he's in human form come on."

When David was fully in the house Paulina ran back to the Outlands. When she arrived Selena yelled, "Are you sure?" Selena asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes Aunt Selena," Paulina said.

"No," Selena said, "David will not betray us."

**A/N Again sorry I couldn't do Upendi but I hope it was still good. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay not real sure how this will go so please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

The Next Morning…

David came out of Dani's house worried and scared, "Okay," David said to no one, "I've got to tell her today, but she'll never believe me," David looked at the house and saw Dani coming out of her house, "But I've got to try."

David went over to Dani, "Dani," David said causing Dani to turn around and smile, "I need to talk to you."

"Dani," Danny said coming out of the house, "I don't want you talking to him. _I _want to talk to him."

Dani smiled and David looked nervous. Danny smiled and motioned for David to follow him. David looked at Dani, "Go on," Dani said.

Danny and David were in human form and were walking, "Vlad was consumed by his hate which eventually destroyed him," Danny said finishing the story.

"I-I never heard the story that way," David said shocked, "He really was a killer."

Danny looked at David, "Fire's a killer," Danny said, "But the generation after can be better than the generation before."

David looked at Danny, who smiled. Suddenly, they heard laughing. They turned and saw Selena and a bunch of other outsiders coming up, "Well, well," Selena said, "Danny, what are you doing out here alone, and in human form?"

The outsiders surround Danny and David, "Well done David," Selena said smirking, "Just like we planned."

"You!" Danny yelled.

"No!" David yelled, "I had nothing to do with this!"

Danny glared at David and transformed, "Attack!" Selena yelled.

Outsiders attacked Danny. There were too many for him to fight and he couldn't fly away because ghosts blocked his path, "No!" David yelled and transformed and tried to help Danny, but ghosts grabbed him, "Let me go!"

"Ah!" Danny yelled as he was thrown down a cliff.

"Yes!" Selena said, "We've got him!"

"No!" David yelled and phased out of the ghosts grip and kicked them away and flew towards Danny, "Danny!" David yelled as he saw Danny in human form climbing a dam made of sticks.

As Danny climbed he caused sticks to fall, "No!" Selena said as hundreds of outsider humans were crushed and killed.

Danny got away and David floated in shock at what just happened, but before he could fly away and explain everything to Danny he was grabbed by ghosts, "No!" David said.

With Danny…

Danny limped towards Pride Rock too weak to go ghost, "Daddy?" Dani said, "Dad! Jazz, Tucker, get help!"

"Right," Jazz and Tucker said and flew off on Jazz's board.

Dani, Clockwork, Frostbite, Dora, and Pandora ran to Danny, "Daddy," Dani said.

Danny grunted in pain, "Danny, what happened," Clockwork asked.

"David," Danny said weakly, "Ambush," Danny said before passing out.

"No…" Dani said in disbelief.

Frostbite grabbed Danny, "We gottcha Danny," Frostbite said and flew away.

Clockwork grabbed Dani as flew away with Dora and Pandora.

With the outsiders…

"You!" Selena said to the captured David, "You did this!"

"No I did-Ah!" David yelled as Selena hit him.

"You've betrayed your family," Selena said, "Betrayed Vlad."

"I want nothing to DO WITH HIM!" David yelled, "You've lied to me for the last time!"

"You've killed half your family!" Selena said.

"No I haven't!" David said, "You guys," David said kicking the ghosts away from him, "Were never my family!" David said and flew away.

Selena growled, "Forget the traitor," Selena said, "Danny's weak. Now is the time to attack and take his Pride by force!"

The outsiders cheered and David continued to fly towards Pride Rock hoping he could explain to Danny that he had nothing to do with that.

Pride Rock…

"Daddy it can't be true," Dani said pleadingly.

Danny slowly stood up, "David!" Jazz said in shock causing everyone in the tribes to turn.

David flew up slowly, "David!" Dani said happily and started running towards him, but Danny grabbed her.

"Why have you come back?" Danny asked angry.

"Danny please," David pleaded, "I had nothing to do with that. Selena-"

"No!" Danny yelled, "When you first came here you asked for judgment I pass it now."

Dani gasped and Sam dropped her mouth this wasn't her Danny, "Exile!" Danny yelled.

"No!" Dani screamed and ran for David, but Dora and Pandora blocked her path, "David!"

The tribes people pulled out ghost rays and started to fire at David causing him to run away**. Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Evil as plain as the scar on his face. Deception (An outrage!)**

**(He can't change his stripes!) Disgrace (For shame!)**

**(You know these Outsider types!)**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**(See you later, agitator!) Deception (An outrage!)**

**(Just leave us alone!) Disgrace (For shame!)**

**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!)**

**Born in grief**

**Raised in hate**

**Helpless to defy his fate**

**Let him run**

**Let him live**

**But do not forget**

**What we cannot forgive**

**And he is not one of us**

**He has never been one of us**

**He is not part of us**

**Not our kind.**

David stopped in a river a looked back and saw Danny glaring at him and Dani getting past Dora and Pandora and tried to run to him, but was stopped by Clockwork and Frostbite and Danny. He looked at himself in the river and saw Vlad, "No!" David said and flew away. **Someone once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

**For we knew he would do what he's done**

**And we know that he'll never be one of us. He is not one of us**

**Deception**

**Disgrace **

**Deception **

**Disgrace **

**Deception.**

Dani felt tears form in her eyes as she watched David fly away. Mr. Lancer sat on a rock, "Ohhhh," Mr. Lancer said, "Is there a plan B. Jack?"

The wind blew, "What!" Mr. Lancer said shocked, "This is still part of the plan! It's official you're nuts."

Danny watched as David flew away, "Daddy please," Dani said teary eyed, "I'm begging you to reconsider."

"You won't leave without supervision," Danny said.

"No!" Dani said.

"Dani don't you understand," Danny said, "He used you to get to me."

"No!" Dani yelled, "You don't understand him! He loves me for me!"

"I understand that he's following in Vlad footprints," Danny said, "So I must follow in my father's"

Dani got mad now tears clearly visible, "You'll never be Jack!" Dani said before running to her room not noticing Danny turn around in shock.

Dani entered her room and slammed the door. She pressed her back to her door and cried. She looked out her window, "I don't care anymore," Dani said quietly.

Dani let the rings wash over her and turned invisible and phased out her window and flew invisibly where David flew, "David?" Dani asked as she landed, "David," Dani said and flew away looking for him.

Night soon fell and Dani hadn't found David yet. **In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way.**

Dani landed and turned human and held herself not knowing that David was walking up in his human form. David spotted Dani and became nervous. **I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes. **

David walked up to Dani, who turned when she heard someone walking and smiled. Dani ran to David and hugged him tight crying slightly**. And if only they could feel it too**

**The happiness I feel with you**

**They'd know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way. **

Dani broke away from David and pushed him into a river laughing, "Hey!" David said laughing, "Well at least you got your powers under control."

Dani laughed and pulled David out. David and Dani sat by the river, "Look," David said pointing to their reflections, "We're one."

Dani gasped in realization, "What?" David asked.

"David we have to go back," Dani said.

"What? Why?" David said shocked.

"Because they're our family," Dani said, "And they shouldn't fight. They aren't as different as they think."

David was quiet for a minute then nodded, "You're right," David said and transformed, "Are you going to transform or do you want to keep your secret?"

Dani bit her lip, "No," Dani said and transformed, "No more secrets."

David smiled, "Let's go," David said and flew off with Dani towards Pride Rock.

The outsiders lead by Selena slowly approached Pride Rock, "Today will be the day," Selena said, "Let's go!"

**A/N Well? Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This will be the last chapter before the Bloopers so please read them and R&R. I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

"I can't believe we lost her again!" Clockwork yelled.

"We!" Dora yelled, "It was your job!"

"She' s right you just brought us along to help find her," Pandora said.

"Nuh uh," Frostbite said, "Danny said all of us watch her."

"What I say?" Danny asked floating up and turning human just as it started to rain.

"Danny!" the four ghost yelled, "Uh…"

Danny gave the ghosts a look, "What happened?"

"Uh," Clockwork said, "What've we said that a human's daughter uh well…vanished."

"Dani's gone!" Danny yelled.

"Danny!" Jazz and Tucker yelled, "The outsiders are on the edge of Pride Rock. IT'S WAR!"

"Jazz, Tucker get the women and children out of here," Danny instructed, "Dora, Pandora, Frostbite, Clockwork gather the army. Go!"

Minutes Later…

"Danny," Selena said evilly.

"Selena," Danny said, "Go home now."

"I am home," Selena said, "Attack!"

The outsiders yelled followed by the tribes. Dani and David were still miles away, but they could see the fighting happening, "No!" David and Dani yelled and flew at top speed.

Sam fought off hundreds of outsiders, "Where's your pretty daughter Sam?" Paulina asked.

"Paulina," Sam said with venom and attacked her.

Danny was still weak from earlier and was having trouble fighting off the ghosts, "No," Selena said, "Danny is mind."

The fighting sensed as the leaders of both tribes faced each other in fighting stances, "I've waited a long time for this Danny," Selena said.

Danny glared at Selena, but when they were about to attack each other Dani and David flew up, "Stop!" Dani and David yelled and stood in front of their parents.

Everyone in the tribes were wide eyed, "Dani?" Danny said in shock.

"David," Selena said angrily, "Move."

David stood his ground, "Dani stand aside," Danny said.

"No!" Dani said, "This has to stop."

Danny looked at Dani in shock. Dani looked at her father straight in the eyes, "You once told me 'we are one'. I didn't understand it then, but now I do," Dani said.

Danny looked around, "But," Danny said, "They…"

"Dad," Dani said turning human, "What difference do you see?"

Paulina went wide eyed, "What differences do you see between Frostbite, Dora, Pandora, and Clockwork and the other ghosts? What about the humans?" Dani asked.

Danny looked around and the sun started to shine and causing Danny to look up then back at Danny and smiled, "You're right," Danny said and turned human.

"You're weaker than I thought," Selena said to David, "Attack!"

"No!" Paulina said, "Dani's right," Paulina went over beside David, "Enough."

"If you will not fight then you shall die as well," Selena said.

All the humans and ghost outsiders shook their heads and went to David's side, "It's your choice Selena," Danny said, "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go," Selena yelled, "This is for you Vlad."

Selena leaped towards Danny, but Dani jumped in front of him and took the hit and fell down the cliff, "Dani!" Danny yelled.

Sam and David ran with Danny towards the cliff, "Anti ghost rocks," David said, "Dani!"

Danny jumped of and landed on a rock, "Dani!"

Dani landed on a flat rock and Selena grabbed onto the edge of one. Suddenly, the river started broke through the dam, "Danny," Sam whispered, "Danny the river!"

Danny turned and went wide eyed and hurried towards Dani. Meanwhile, Dani was trying to save Selena, "Selena," Dani said reaching for her, but Selena slapped her hand away causing her to fall slightly, "Selena please. I'll help you."

Selena looked ready to grab when she fell into the rushing water, "No!" Dani and David yelled.

Dani watched as the water rushed by and no Selena in sight, "Dani," Danny said and reached for her.

"Daddy," Dani said relieved, "I tried."

Danny pushed his daughter up then himself, "Dani," Sam said relieved and hugged her daughter tight.

David turned human and Dani ran up to him, "David," Dani said hugging him tight.

David hugged her just as tight, "David," Danny said causing them to break away, "I was wrong. You belong here."

Dani smiled and grabbed David's hand, "Now let's go home," Danny said and turned to the outsiders, "All of us."

Everyone smiled and headed for Pride Rock. At Pride Rock Mr. Lancer smiled and made David the new prince of the Pride Lands (In other words Dani and David got married). Danny looked up at the sky just as he heard Jack say, "Well done my son."

Danny smiled and hugged both Dani and David.

** We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky on family under the sun.**

**A/N All done please read the bloopers.**


	8. BLOOPERS!

**A/N The Bloopers are here! I hope this are funny. This takes place after my King, Queen, Princess series so I hope you read that so this make a little bit of sense I don't own Danny Phantom or The Lion King 2.**

"No!" Clockwork yelled then turned to no one, "Gee Danny, the good news is we found your daughter. The bad news we dropped an ice beast on her, is that a problem?"

"Dani?" Frostbite said.

"Frostbite!" Clockwork yelled, "Let me define BABY-SITTING!"

Dani phased out, "Okay we need to make that go a little faster," Dani said, "Otherwise I'm going to be full ghost."

"Sorry," Frostbite said.

"Okay," the director said, "Clockwork I need you to talk a little faster, but not too fast."

"Got it," Clockwork said.

"I'm not just a princess!" Dani yelled, "That's only half of who I am."

"What's the other half?" Frostbite asked.

"Uh, um," Dani thought for a minute.

Tucker snickered, "She forgot she's a halfa," Tucker said.

"I did not!" Dani yelled, "I'm just saying the lines!"

"Sure you are," Tucker said then turned to leave, but bumped into Danny and David in ghost form.

Tucker gulped, "You were saying Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Uh…Coming Jazz!" Tucker yelled and ran off.

David laughed, "You're right that is fun," David said.

The wind blew hard around him, "Okay, okay, okay, ALRIGHT, Whoa!" Mr. Lancer yelled as he was blown away.

"Turn off the big fan!" the director yelled.

The fan was turned off, but Mr. Lancer was already 10 feet in the air and started to fall, "I got him," Danny, Dani, Sam, and David yelled and transformed (Read series to find out why Sam.) and went to catch him.

Danny missed by a long shot, David almost had him, Dani barely missed him, and Sam grabbed him by his hand when he was about to hit the floor. Everyone sighed with relief. Suddenly, two cries were heard, "Sam, Alex!" Sam yelled and dropped Mr. Lancer making him land on the stage.

"Ow," Mr. Lancer said.

"Well," Danny said, "The twins are more important." (Again read the whole series).

Sam rubbed Danny in a calming way, "Just give him a chance Danny," Sam said, "Maybe Dani can show him the right way."

Danny was quiet then sighed, "Okay," Danny said.

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek and they went back to bed, "Sam," Jazz said holding Sam and Alex, "They're hungry."

Sam got up followed by Danny, "I've got Alex," Sam said.

The director sighed, "Lunch Break!"

David watched as Dani closed her eyes and let the rings wash over her. She smiled, "See?" Dani said.

David sighed, "3, 2, 1," David counted.

Dani didn't turned back, "Uh," Everyone said, "Dani?"

"I'm stuck," Dani said.

Danny and David going up to Dani, "Frostbite do you know what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Frostbite came up, "Nope," Frostbite said, "But I'll take her to the Far Frozen and find out right away."

Dani and David were now close together and Frostbite pushed them closer. Dani smiled and kissed David, "Okay," the director said, "They aren't like you two are they?" the director asked Danny and Sam.

"No," Danny said.

The director sighed with relief, "Their worse," Danny finished.

"Aw man!" the director yelled as Dani and David continued to kiss.

**A/N Okay I couldn't really think of much funny stuff so I hope this is okay.**


End file.
